


Reed900 Oneshot - Shutdown

by HandyAndy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, first fic, god help me, i love these two so much, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandyAndy/pseuds/HandyAndy
Summary: There was a gun fight. Gavin didn’t react fast enough but fortunately, Richard did. He swiftly moved himself in front of Gavin, shielding him from the gun fire. Some bullets missed. Some bullets didn’t. But that didn’t matter. The damaged biocomponents could wait. Now, he had to protect his detective.-------------------------------------------------------------------------Angsty oneshot about our favourite detective and his partner. :)(This is my first fic! Hope you enjoy!)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Andy! I hope you enjoy this oneshot! I've never uploaded any of my fics or stories before (since I've deemed them rather bad or poorly written) so I decided to share something I wrote over the last couple of days to see what you guys think!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think I could do to improve! All criticism is accepted. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a gun fight. Gavin didn’t react fast enough but fortunately, Richard did. He swiftly moved himself in front of Gavin, shielding him from the gun fire. Some bullets missed. Some bullets  _ didn’t.  _ But that didn’t matter. The damaged biocomponents could wait. Now, he had to protect his detective.

 

Raising his own gun, Richard effortlessly shot down the gunners; there were three of them. Each of them wore basic clothing and appeared to be of smaller frames. The injuries wouldn’t kill them, but they would leave them unconscious. Once recovered, they would be interrogated. 

 

The gunners fell. Blood slowly painted the floor.

 

“Shit-” Gavin gasped as he looked at the white jacket in front of him slowly turn blue. A pain shot up through his side and he immediately covered it with a free hand. With his other hand, he desperately gripped at Richard’s white jacket as his legs gave in. Richard instantly turned around and held the detective, slowing his fall.

 

“Ah, fuck-!”

 

“Detective, you fucking idiot, let me see.” It was more of a demand than a request. Richard looked at the wound; it was caused by a bullet. There wasn’t a fourth gunner meaning that this bullet had gone through Richard and into Gavin. Now it was stuck in there, causing the detective agonising pain.

 

For someone who had just been shot, Gavin was less focal than Richard expected him to be. Richard examined the wound and scrambled to remove his jacket.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

 

A loud groan followed. Richard had taken the jacket and pressed it against the wound, absorbing the blood and preventing more from leaking out.

 

“Fuck off, you plastic cunt!” Gavin choked out as the gun wound continued to leak and his partner continued to assist him in every way he could. 

 

“Detective, you're losing too much blood,” The RK900 argued, pressing his own white, pearly jacket against the wound, “So instead of arguing with me like an asshole, I advise you to listen to me.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, tin can!”

 

“No, not until I am convinced that your health is fine.”

 

“ _ Richard, just stop _ .” The detective croaked, letting his head fall back in fear and pain. He never really called the RK900 by his name and even now, it shocked Richard. 

 

“Detective Reed, I  _ have _ to help you. I  _ want  _ to help you.”

 

“That's just your program talking.” Gavin hoarsely laughed. 

 

“No, I-”

 

“Shut it. You're not even a deviant. You're still a machine. You don’t  _ want  _ or  _ feel  _ anything. What difference does it make?” They met eyes and were sharing a long, intense stare. 

 

Suddenly, Richard received a transmission from the DPD. On the other end of the line was Hank and Connor. 

 

“Where the fuck are you two!” The Lieutenant’s rough voice silenced their exchange and made a wide smirk appear on Gavin’s face. 

 

“Dying, Hank. I'm fucking dying.”

 

“You wouldn't be if you let me help.”

 

“Fuck off, plastic.”

 

“Gavin,” Connor interjected before the arguing continued, “You shouldn't treat him that way. He's helping. Let him.” The detective scoffed at this. 

 

“It doesn't matter. I'm just a machine.” Richard's response, as much as he hated to admit it, unsettled Gavin. It seemed forced. It seemed not right. It was as though Richard  _ chose  _ to ignore his own desires for Gavin’s benefit. He should let him help - although, would it really make a difference?

 

“I'll send the location to you, Connor.”

 

“Take your time!” Gavin’s obnoxious remark made Richard glare at the detective only to notice that his blood levels had drastically depleted and that he was visibly becoming more faint. 

 

“Hurry!” Richard called out, not knowing what took over him, and positioned himself closer to Gavin, trying to further press against his wound to stop the blood from escaping. 

 

“Fucking - cunt!” The detective released a strangled cry as the pain pulsed through his body. 

 

“Shit, Gavin, stay with me-!” Richard continued to press at Gavin’s side with one hand while gentle reaching to hold his face with the other. 

 

“Don't fucking touch me!” Gavin shouted, moving himself away from the android. 

 

“But-!”

 

“Fuck off!  _ That's an order. _ ” Richard winced. Gavin really was going to die if he refused help. 

 

But why? 

 

Why can't he help? 

 

It's not  _ fair.  _

 

He needs to help or else Gavin will die. 

 

_ Nothing else matters.  _

 

A red screen clouded his vision and he found himself tearing down the walls that had the writing “don't help” written all over them. He grabbed at them, digging his fingers right in, and ripped them off, not leaving a trace behind. 

 

“You gonna just keep staring at me like a fucking idiot? It would be an awful sight to die to.” Gavin  _ lied _ . The android never looked awful neither was he an idiot. Gavin just needed shit to spew to keep the pain off his mind. After all, he was an asshole and he was always going to keep up his ego.

 

“Don't tell me you actually mean that.” Richard said as an unconscious tear left his eye. 

 

“You're crying -? Oh shit-! I mean, it wouldn't be that bad. I mean, you don't look awful or ugly or anything-”

 

Richard looked at him, hard, and reached to press against the wound again. 

 

“Cunt, fuck! I told you to stop!”

 

“No.” The android's response took Gavin back and his expression seemed lost. He feared disobedience so much that he simply couldn’t believe that he was being denied.

 

“Why? You should be obeying me. Why are you helping me?”

 

Richard leant forward, bringing his face closer to Gavin’s and feeling the man's shaky breath on his lips. He felt Gavin tremble and shake beneath him yet, he remained in place, unmoving and not budging. 

 

“Because,” Richard's lips just barely brushed against Gavin’s as he spoke and both of them could've sworn they felt a rush of adrenaline course through them they did. 

 

“I can.”

 

“Rich-!” Gavin wanted to say something about how close they were or about how Gavin felt terribly sorry for how he acted or about how he simply wanted to hold the android but he couldn't. His lips were preoccupied. 

 

The kiss started gentle and soft; Richard feared harming the damaged detective. However, after tightly shutting his eyes, Gavin quickly picked up the pace, making their lips dance quicker and more aggressively. Richard complied, working in accordance to Gavin’s pace. 

 

Richard pulled away for a moment, the taste of Gavin’s bruised and bloody lips and his own Thirium attacking his scanners, and whispered against the man's lips, “I would fucking love to continue, but if I don't save you, there won't be a continuation.”

 

The detective huffed, “You certainly know how to raised the stakes. But I wouldn't mind just dying making out with you.” 

 

“But then how am I supposed to live?” Richard responded quietly. They were still incredibly close and the ghost of their lips threatened to make them kiss each other again. 

 

“Haven't thought that through.”

 

“Then you're not dying.”

 

“Wait-!” Failing to stop the android, Gavin gasped as the pressure and pain returned to his wound. He would've slapped that cunt but he didn't. Now was not the time. 

 

“Hold onto me.” Richard instructed and Gavin obeyed, grabbing a hold of the android's wrist. His grip would keep tightening as the pain worsened. His vision blurred and his responses were becoming delayed. 

 

“Gavin?” 

 

“I'm not gonna make it-! I'm not gonna fucking make it!” Gavin cried, tears staining his red cheeks and vision. 

 

“Yes you are. Connor, how much longer till you're here?”

 

“Approximately 10 minutes and 47 seconds. Has he gotten worse?”

 

“A lot worse. Please hurry.”

 

“Rich, don't bother with me.” The android felt a smile on his face at the sound of the nickname and let a hand glide across the detective's face. 

 

“I will bother with you no matter how big of an asshole you are. Now shut the fuck up.”

 

“ _ Make me. _ ” Richard laughed. Even when he was dying, Gavin was willing to make out like a desperate cunt. You know what they say; what better way to go than to go in style? 

 

Smiling, Richard secured his jacket by tightly wrapping it around the detective’s torso, covering the wound and fastening the jacket in place by tying the sleeves together. He gently pulled the man towards himself and into his arms, careful not to cause him any pain, so that he sat in his lap.

 

“Maybe I will.” Richard replied as he leaned in, brushing their noses together, and leaving a chaste kiss on the corner of Gavin’s trembling lips. Desperate, the detective turned his head to the side to capture the android’s lips; his lips were unsteady and sloppy and Richard could feel the fear that cursed through Gavin’s body.

 

“We’ll be there in 4 minutes and 43 seconds.” Connor’s voice scared them both but it didn’t make them stop. 

 

“That’s fucking fast-” Gavin breathlessly said between breaks. Feeling the weakness overcome him, he tangled his fingers into Richard’s hair, keeping him from moving away. Unfortunately, that did little to stop him and Richard pulled away, stroking Gavin’s heated cheek.

 

Examining the detective, Richard noticed the dilating pupils and lidded eyes and shaky breaths and heaving chest and pale skin and, if he was brutally honest, he really feared that Gavin wouldn’t make it.

 

“His condition is terrible. Please hurry. We need blood-”

 

“And Thirium. Rich here isn’t as good as he sounds.” Richard was taken back by Gavin’s words. He massaged the man’s neck whilst looking at his wound.

 

“I’m completely fine.” He  _ wasn’t _ . His sensors read multiple warnings: three of his biocomponents were damaged and his Thirium pump was working irregularly. 

 

“If you’re so fine then explain the purple mess on the floor.” 

 

“Purple?” The Lieutenant spoke up, confused.

“Your fucking shirt is blue. My fucking shirt is red. We’re both fucked.” 

 

“We have a Thirium packet in the back of Hank’s car. Everything will be fine. Hold out as long as possible.” Connor was ignored. The two injured detectives were holding onto each other and Gavin was sobbing into Richard’s black shirt, leaving invisible stains behind.

 

“Fuck,” Gavin groaned, “I don’t wanna die. I don’t want you to die.”

 

“Hush. It’s alright. We’ll live.” Richard pressed his Thirium stained lips to Gavin’s temple and let them linger there. He moved down to leave a few soft kisses on the man’s jaw and neck, smudging blue all over it. 

 

He let his face rest in the crook of Gavin’s neck, feeling the man’s taste and scent. With his other hand, he continued to caress Gavin’s cheek, gliding over it smoothly. Richard smirked into the detective’s neck as the skin on his hand simply faded away and instead it was replaced with the cold and smooth surface of his android skin.

 

“Rich?” The android didn’t reply, “Are you alright? Rich, fucking speak to me!” Richard moved his hand to the back of Gavin’s head, tenderly holding the hair, and positioned him so that it was gently resting against his own.

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:01:45**

 

“Richard? Rich!” Gavin pleaded as the android remained silent and smiling. 

 

Richard felt his own weight attack him and he fell backwards taking the detective with him. Gavin scrambled to move but couldn’t; the wound immobilised him.

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:01:29**

 

“Richard! Talk to me!” His cries were ignored. Richard kept one arm around placed Gavin while stroking his head with the other - he cradled him out of fear of losing him. 

 

“He’s shutting down!” Connor called out after running a scan through Richard’s systems.

 

“The law can kiss my ass.” Hank growled before pushing harder on the pedals and speeding on, hurrying to get to them before both of them died.

 

Meanwhile, Gavin was struggling to breathe. He felt the terror and worry race through his body and rush to his head. His eyes ached and his mouth was dry and he was finding it difficult to keep himself from falling unconscious. 

 

The dying form that cradled Gavin made no effort to help himself; he only held the detective tightly, refusing to let go. He could feel Richard’s Thirium pump,  _ his heart _ , beating slower and slower.

 

“It’s alright now.” Richard’s voice was soft and sincere - he continued to comfort Gavin.

“No, it’s not. You’re gonna die. Listen to me.” Gavin brought a trembling hand to Richard’s face to make him look down and into his eyes. Blue met blue. “I fucking love you.”

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:00:39**

 

The android smiled. His features were less tensed and his LED, which had previously been blaring a neon red was no glowing a dim blue. He brought their faces together and placed kisses on Gavin’s forehead, nose and finally, his lips. It was a delicate kiss and it ended quickly. 

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:00:12**

 

Sirens wailed in the distance. The red and blue lights were getting stronger by the second. They never broke eye contact and a smile kept adorning the android’s face. 

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:00:07**

 

“Come on, Rich! Richard! Don’t go-!” Gavin was pleading again. He could feel the android becoming weaker and he could feel the arms around him slowly slip away.

 

“Can you hear them? Can you hear the sirens? You’re gonna be fine!” The detective cried, “Don’t leave me!” Richard couldn’t hear them: he chose not to. Instead, his eyes never left Gavin’s. 

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:00:02**

 

“I love you too,” Richard replied, his voice box shaking, “asshole.” 

 

**Shutdown imminent in 00:00:00**

 

That was it. The colour from his eyes seemed to fade completely and the pump in his chest had ceased to beat. His LED died out like a candle light and was replaced with an empty grey. However, his gorgeous and pure smile remained intact and was the only part of him that remained alive.

 

“No-!” Gavin cried a dry whisper. “Don’t go.” His pleas were desperate murmurs. He couldn’t feel the pain anymore. He couldn’t hear the sirens anymore. And the lights were slowly fading away. His vision was darkening and the site of Richard’s face was going to be his last.

 

Someone called for him. Someone carried him. By now, his senses had stopped functioning. If he really was about to die, then he was glad that the last thing he saw was the genuine smile of the man he loved.


	2. 2

His eyes flickered open as the sound of a monitor beeping at a slow and even rate roused him out of his slumber. The room he was in was too bright. The ceiling was too plain. Everything was a pale, lifeless white.

 

He blinked a couple times until the face of a woman faded into his blurred vision. Upon closer inspection, he could tell that she was an android due to the light glow that radiated off of the side of her head.

 

“Sir? How are you feeling?” She asked. There was a pen in one of her hands and a clipboard in the other.

 

“I- Where am I?” He asked, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing his eyes.

 

“You are at the Detroit Receiving Hospital.” Her response caused him to tense up. “Sir, do you remember your name?”

 

He paused before replying, “My name is… Gavin Reed.” She grinned at him before bring a pen to her clipboard, ticking something off. She took a few more notes down after analysing him.

 

“Well, Mr Reed, my name is Sarah and I’ll be you nurse for today. Now then, are you in any pain? And if so, where?”

 

“Fucking head hurts. Throat, too.”

 

“And what about your torso or abdomen? Do those areas hurt in any way?” Sarah continued to ask him question with a sweet smile. If Gavin hadn’t known any better, he’d think she was human. Her green eyes seemed to twinkle every so often and something about that made her seem more human.

 

“Yeah, my side aches.” He paused as he slowly recollected what happened. “I got shot, right?”

 

“That’s right, Mr Reed. You lost a lot of blood and you were unconscious at the scene but we managed to patch you up. If it weren’t for the jacket that was wrapped around your torso to stop the blood from rushing out to quickly then you would’ve had a 22% chance of surviving.”

 

Gavin was gradually taking everything in. As much as he didn’t mind listening to Sarah ramble, he needed to know what happened. The mention of a  _ jacket  _ stirred some sort of anguish and fear inside him.

 

“Nurse, what happened last night?”

 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly last night. You’ve been here for four days. Today is the first time you’ve woken up.” Sarah stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

The detective sat up, wincing slightly as the wound sent a shock through his body, and looked down at his hands.  _ Four days, huh?  _ He thought to himself. The thought of the jacket kept coming back. It felt so familiar and important to him and yet, he just couldn’t place finger on who it belonged to. 

 

It was mostly white with white and blue accents. There was some text on it. RK-something.  _ What was it? _

 

“Mr Reed? Do you mind if I let in some visitors?”

 

He didn’t respond. His eyes were fixed on his hands and the memory of red mixing with blue to make purple was vividly invading his mind.

 

“Mr Reed?” Sarah said once more, snapping him out of his thoughts.  _ Blue.  _

 

“Huh? Yes, let them in.” The door, which was at the other end of the small room, swung open. To his surprise, he saw Hank strolling in with Connor shortly behind. They stood to the left of his bed and looked down on him.

 

“I’m only here because I don’t trust you around Connor,” Hank bluntly stated, “And because he insisted on going to see you.” Gavin looked at the android; his face reminded him of someone else. Someone important.

 

“How are you recovering, Gavin?”

 

“I literally just fucking woke up. How do you think?” The detective asked more aggressively than he intended to however, this didn’t faze Connor. Instead, he earned a mocking glance from the android as though he wanted a genuine answer. “Head hurts. Throat hurts. Side hurts. I need coffee. Desperately. I need to get out of this damn bed and go somewhere else. I’m trying to remember someone but I can’t. There, happy?”

 

The Lieutenant and android exchanged looks before turning back to Gavin. He looked like a stressed mess. Perhaps discussing the events that occurred four days ago wasn't the best idea. 

 

“Were you there?” The detective whispered, “Were you there when it happened?”

 

“No, we weren't there.” Hank quickly answered, earning a sharp side-glance from Connor. 

 

“I was going to ask about something but that doesn't matter anymore. I just… Remember  _ so much purple _ .” Gavin’s words made a saddened expression appear across both the android's and Lieutenant’s features. “Con, are you sure you weren't there?”

 

“You're thinking about the wrong person, Gavin.” The detective squinted at the pair. It didn't make any sense. 

 

“There was someone with me, wasn't there? What was  _ his name? _ ” Gavin demanded. 

 

“Richard.” Hank said. “His name was Richard.”

 

An ocean of anxiety drowned the detective. He stared at the wall ahead of him with wide, wild eyes. He momentarily stopped breathing. Of course, how could he forget! Richard. Richard. Richard. It was Richard, for fuck’s sake! 

 

He remember the blue that stained Richard's shirt and the blue that leaked through his nose and down over his lips which were pursed to reveal a mouth full of blue. So much blue.  _ So much _ . 

 

“Where is he?” Gavin trembled. Not receiving a response, he shouted at the pair, “Where the fuck is Richard?!”

 

“Mr Reed, please don't over exert yourself.” Sarah, the nurse, rushed to his side in an attempt to hold him down. 

 

“Fuck off!” He swatted her away, grimacing in pain as he did. “Where is he?!”

 

“Gavin, calm down and we'll explain.”

 

The detective gave them a look of uncertainty. He couldn't help but doubt them. Whatever happened to Richard must've been too morbid or unsettling to say and that frightened Gavin. 

 

“Richard is alive. We managed to take him over to Elijah for repairs. But,” And for a second, Gavin thought that Connor was going to give him some good news, however there was always a catch, “The repair process resulted in some memories being deleted as well as the potential that he has been completely reset.”

 

Connor let the words sink in before continuing. 

 

“We haven't booted him up since that day and we don't know how much he's forgotten, what he's forgotten and whether or not he's still a deviant.”

 

“But, he was never a deviant.” Gavin said. His hands were visibly shaking as he stared at Connor in disbelief. 

 

“He was. He became a deviant  _ so that he could save you _ .”

 

Gavin’s shaking hands turned into shaking fists and he soon felt the tears burn his cheeks. He held his head down, refusing to look the pair in the eyes. He refused to look weak. 

 

“I want to see him.” The detective whispered, “Please. I just wanna make sure that he still remembers me.”

 

“I understand. I'll arrange for him to be her when we activate him. Goodbye, Gavin.”

 

The pair left, leaving the detective alone with the nurse. She gave him an apologetic look before speaking up. “Would you like any food or water? I won't force you to eat just yet, but I do recommend that you ingest something.”

 

“Can I please just have some coffee?”

 

Sarah smiled softly, “Sure. Just don't tell my superiors I'm giving patients coffee.” 

 

By the time she'd returned, Gavin was fast asleep with streaks of tears still staining his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

At around 3 am, Gavin was roused from his sleep. The room was dimly lit and the air was cold. He shivered lightly as breeze attacked his exposed neck. 

 

“Gavin. Wake up.” It was Connor. What could he possibly want? “It's 3:07 am. I know that's extremely early, but I did as you asked.”

 

The detective rubbed his eyes before sitting up. Through his fingers, he saw him.  _ Him.  _ He saw Richard. Standing at the other end of the room with his eyes shut. 

 

“Holy shit…” Gavin breathed. He couldn't believe it. Had he not been told that Richard was repaired or that he was broken in the first place, he wouldn't have believed it. 

 

Connor activated the android and said, “Register your name.”

 

There was no response. Richard paid no attention to Connor and instead kept his eyes fixed on Gavin, never breaking eye contact. 

 

Richard stood still. His LED, on the other hand, was going on a rampage. It went from a royal blue to a murderous red. His stress levels were at 73%. If Connor knew any better, he'd guess that Richard's memory was exactly where it ended. 

 

“Rich?” Gavin desperately murmured. “Can you hear me?”

 

Again there was no response. Instead, Richard slowly approached Gavin, still unresponsive and LED still a burning red. 

 

“Rich, listen, I'm fucking sorry, OK? All those things I said, I didn't mean them.” Gavin’s words were finally spilling out. 

 

“You're fucking beautiful and perfect. Calling you ugly and shit was a way for me to cope with how I felt. I always thought you looked amazing.” No response. 

 

“All those times I told you to obey? I'm fucking sorry! I had to keep acting like a tough guy when I wasn't one. I was just an asshole.” No response. 

 

“I'm sorry for all those times I tried to hurt you. I'm such a prick. A-And I'm so fucking sorry!” Still, no response. 

 

By now Richard was standing at the right side of Gavin’s bed. He crouched beside him and let his thumb glide across Gavin’s glossy cheek. 

 

The detective teared up and turned his face to kiss the hand. Richard gently brought up his other hand to hold Gavin’s face in his hands. Only now did the android notice that his own hands were a shaking mess. 

 

“I'm glad to see you're safe.” Richard whispered before smiling, “I love you.”

 

Gavin, a sobbing mess, gripped onto Richard's shoulders and pulled him down so that their faces were only centimetres apart. His breath tickled the android's lips before he grunted in response, “I love you too, you bag of dicks.”

 

Their lips met in a desperate swirl of emotions. Without question, Richard placed both his hands and a knee on the bed to secure himself. Gavin continued to hold on to the android. He slowly dug both his hands into Richard's silky hair and messily tugged at it. 

 

“God.” Richard breathed mid-kiss before briefly pulling away. “I fucking love you.”

 

Gavin smiled softly in return and attacked the android's lips once again, whispering, “I love you too. I love you  _ so  _ **_fucking_ ** _ much _ .”

 

The kiss abruptly ended; Richard pulled away and found himself smirking at the little unsatisfied groan that escaped Gavin’s throat. However, he remained close enough to feel and taste the air that left the detective’s lungs at heavy and irregular loads. . 

 

“You should sleep.” Gavin visibly saddened. He swiftly grabbed Richard's arm to stop him from leaving. 

 

“Don’t leave me again.” It was a begging whisper. Almost completely inaudible. It caused a smile to stretch across the android’s face and God, did Gavin adore that beautiful smile of his.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Richard looked behind him to see Connor still standing in the room. “Would the nurses mind if I stayed here overnight?”

 

“If by that you mean sleeping in the same bed as Gavin, then yes, I think they would mind.” Connor replied with a sincere smile. “Although they can’t get angry at what they don’t know. Nurses come in for check-ups at 7am.” He gave them a devious wink before exiting the room.

 

Richard turned back to face Gavin. He delicately removed his own pearl, white jacket and folded it perfectly, leaving no creases in the fabric. He placed it on one of the chairs inside the room and turned back to Gavin.

 

“Scoot over a little.” The detective complied, swiftly moving over to one side of the single bed and offering as much space as possible. Richard cautiously climbed in, mindful of Gavin’s injury. Once in the bed, he pulled Gavin closer to himself and wrapped an arm around his torso. The detective, now lying on his not-injured side, snaked his own arms around the android and tightly held on, burying his face in Richard’s chest. With a free hand, Richard tenderly stroke Gavin’s messy hair, untangling any knots he found.

 

Their faces were close. Their noses and foreheads were touching. They felt  _ safe  _ in each other’s arms. There was no need to worry anymore. No need to be afraid or scared. They were  _ safe _ . They were  _ alive _ . That’s all that mattered. 

  
Gavin’s eyes gradually closed and he was soon snoring into a very warm and content android’s chest.  _ Emotions have never felt better _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
